1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for image-recording material and an image-recording material having such a support that is recordable on both surfaces with less show-through, has an excellent adhesion resistance and texture, and can record high gloss, high quality images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, raw paper, synthetic paper, synthetic resin sheets, coated paper and laminated paper, and the like, for example, are used as supports for various image-recording materials such as electrophotographic material, thermosensitive material, inkjet-recording material, sublimation transfer material, silver salt photographic material, thermal transfer material, and the like. And of all others, coated paper and laminated paper are ones preferred.
For example, a support for photographic-developing paper with at least one layer of resin such as polyolefin, polyethylene terephthalate, and the like, on both surfaces of the raw paper is suggested in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 7-270969, 6-3768, 6-324431, and 2001-337416. The inkjet-recording material that comprises a support with polyolefin resin layer on both surfaces of the raw paper is suggested (JP-A No. 2001-63204). At these suggestions, because only one surface of the support has an image-recording layer and recording on both surfaces is not planned, when both surfaces are recorded, occurrence of show-through cannot be prevented. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage of lesser adhesion resistance.
Therefore, a support for image-recording material and an image-recording material having such a support with following properties: comprises at least one polymer-coated layer on both surfaces of raw paper, is recordable on both surfaces with less show-through, have an excellent adhesion resistance and texture, and can record high gloss, high quality images, have not been obtained and in the present state of affairs, their soon supply is desirable.